cronicals_of_the_internetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack noir
jack noir is a agent of Derse who appears in every session of SBurb. He oversees various affairs in the kingdom and does the most tedious paperwork, and is directy ordered by the king & queen. Karkat later identies him as the “cancer” he created in that world. biography when introduced, jack was a normal dersite wearing a colourful uniform. He hates the jester hat that comes with uniform. Jack finally became so fed up with the costume that he used the Royal deringer to kill the black queen & take the ring. jack is later hassled with the escape of Johns dad, but let’s him leave after burning his comical hat. Jack took the physical form of the 3 current prototyppings , becoming Bec Noir. After this, he arrives of Skaia & preforming another takeover, decapitating the black king & beginning the reckoning early. jack noir then proceeds to flip the f**k out. After killing the black king, he proceeds to slaughter most of the black & white armies. Afterwards the courtyard droll hands him the white kings sceptre. He uses it to activate the reckoning & heads for Prospit. After killing everyone & destroying part of the planet, he severs the chain between prospit & its moon. after dream Jade is killed & John awakens, jack appears infront of him brandishing his sword, seeking the white queens ring. However, he is stopped by the same bunny he killed the black queen with. jack flees skaia. He later ingages in a swordfight with Dave’s bro atop the beat mesa, for unknown reasons. surprisingly, bro can match jacks strength, proving that gardians are more powerful than assumed. after bro deploys a repaired cal & davesprite enters the battle, jades kernelsprite is prototyped with becquerel. the fight quickly takes a turn for the worst as jack uses his new powers to kill bro & wound davesprite. Jack then kills John (inadvertently making John more powerful) & begins hunting the other guardians, killing both johns dad & Rose‘s mother. Jack goes to the roof & is confronted by rose & John, fights them. After killing both, the courtyard droll contacts him & says the Tumor is in his possession. a short time later, he arrives on LoFaF and interups Jade & Dave in their frog collecting. He cannot bring himself to kill jade because of his Bec component. He uses Dave as a human shield, killing him. After that point, jack followed jade because of his loyalty. When jade was killed by the courtyard droll, he killed his former partner & took jade to her quest bed. Afterwards, he enters a Lotus time capsule & arrives in 2422, a few seconds after the writ keeper did. He then kills most of the exiles and severely injures WV. He then uses a transporter to the trolls sesion. jack later end up in the troll section & destroys all of the planets, forcing the trolls to hide in the veil. Jack eventually finds the meteor lab but is killed by aradia Category:Homestuck Category:Villain Category:Earth C characters